With or Without You
by Katie 4 Clorith
Summary: It's been seven years since he last saw Aerith and Cloud is moving on with Tifa. What happens when his past catches up with him? AU Tifa x Cloud x Aerith
1. Chapter 1

Title: With or Without You

Author: Katie 4 Clorith

This is a response to Beeria's Clorith challenge

Reviews are welcome and I don't mind criticism so long as you tell me how to improve. Flame me if you want but I'll just ignore them because they don't give me anyway of improving.

In regards to the story, instead of going from High School to the present, I'm going to do flashbacks. I just think it'll be better that way.

Ok, that is all.

Prologue

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_He walked through the school gates, his innocent blue eyes wide with fear as he looked around him. He felt a hand on his back as he was gently pushed forward and he turned his head to see his mother and father smiling at him. He swallowed as he looked back at the towering building and ran back, hugging his father's leg. He heard the man sigh and felt him kneel before him._

"_Come on Cloud, don't be afraid." His father said. Cloud sniffed and hugged the leg tighter._

"_Cloud, school is exciting. You'll have loads of fun." He heard his mother assure him. He peeked up a little, teary blue eyes showing from beneath spiky blonde hair._

"_But people don't like me." Cloud replied quietly. As his father was about to reply, a girl approached._

"_Hello, is he new here?" She asked, looking at Cloud whose eyes had grown even wider at the sight of her. His mother smiled at the young girl._

"_Yes he is just starting primary one."_

"_Me too." The girl cried happily, voice filled with pride. "I'm Aerith."_

"_This is Cloud." His father replied, unhooking his son from him. "Go with the nice girl Cloud." He urged. Cloud looked up in embarrassment, his cheeks flushing as the girl took his hand. She smiled at him._

"_We're gonna be best friends." She said simply, smiling innocently at him._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Cloud sat bolt upright in bed, still shaken from the dream. He could faintly hear his phone ringing and rolled out of bed. He glanced at the clock, surprised that it was nine o clock in the morning. He entered his living room that was a tip at the moment and leaned over to his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey there gorgeous." The flirtatious voice replied. Cloud laughed.

"Hey Teef. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for dinner tonight." She said. Cloud scratched his head as he drew the curtains, narrowing his eyes at the sudden blaze of light that hit him.

"Cloud?" his girlfriend's voice snapped him back to the conversation.

"Uh, yeah sure."

"Great!" She cried. "I'll meet you at your house tonight at half seven. Is that okay?"

"That's fine."

"Bye," She said and he could practically sense her smile.

"See ya later." He replied as he put the phone down. His smile faltered as he looked at the photo frame beside the phone.

A brunette girl, her hair in a braid, was leaning her head on his shoulder as he had an arm around her shoulder. They wore identical blue school shirts and had their ties tied to their necks. He picked it up and stared at it, remembering the day vividly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Okay, just finish the sentence you're on and go to the hall for the photographs." The teacher explained before she sat down at her desk and continued marking. Aerith turned to Cloud._

"_Will you get a friends photograph with me?" She asked sweetly. Cloud blushed and nodded dumbly._

"_Aerith," He started slowly. She turned from her sentence exercises and smiled at him. "I love you. Will you marry me? When we're older?"_

"_Of course I will." She replied happily._

"_Right Primary one let's head to the hall." The teacher smiled as she stood and waited by the door. The class got up and formed a line of pairs. Aerith and Cloud were together, obviously. _

"_Hold hands with your partners then children." The teacher said brightly. Cloud blushed as his hand laced with Aerith's and even her cheeks turned a little pink as they started walking down the corridor. _

"_Hello children." The photographer greeted the class of five-year olds. "Wow, we've got some beauties in this class haven't we? And my, the boys do look handsome." He continued with a smile. _

_"Okay, I'll do friend's photographs first and then individual. Who wants to go first?" He offered. Aerith's hand was straight up in the air. He chuckled._

"_Well sweetie, who is the friend you want a photo with?" He asked._

"_Cloud." She replied instantly. "He's my best friend." She explained before she added proudly. "We're getting married one day." The photographer smiled._

"_Lucky man." He said to Cloud as he led them to the bench, hidden by a large white screen._

"_Okay Cloud if you sit here and Aerith sit next to him." They did as they were asked and the photographer smiled._

"_Right Aerith, move a little closer to Cloud…and put your head on your shoulder. Cloud put your hand around her shoulders…perfect." He said once they were in position._

"_Smile," He chuckled as the camera flashed._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Cloud sighed as he put the frame down. He walked to his window and stared out at the bustling city below him. Why, all of a sudden, was he unable to forget Aerith? She was gone, had been for over seven years. He scratched his head as he thought about her. He shook himself quickly from his thoughts, knowing the hurt it would cause. He walked back into his room and stopped. He looked at the chest of drawers in the corner and frowned. He just stared for a moment before he crossed over and opened the top drawer, taking out a small velvet box. He smiled as he opened it and saw a diamond ring. He closed it quickly and placed it in his pocket.

"It's time to move on." He whispered to himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N: Reviews would be nice. I tried to make Cloud and Aerith act like six-year olds. Well, this was the six-year olds I remember from primary school. And the photographer too. Lol


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I gotta say that until I'm done getting the main characters introduced, chapters won't be terribly long.

Also, sorry it took so long, I had loads of school work and I was starting chapter 2 so that chapter will be up quickly.

Chapter One

_

* * *

Cloud entered the dinner hall, his blue eyes dull and hidden behind blond hair. Aerith looked up, immediately sensing something was wrong._

"_What's wrong? Are you not looking forward to Primary three?" She asked. Cloud remained silent as he stared at his hands. Aerith frowned._

"_Cloud?"_

"_People hate me." He muttered. _

"_What? Don't be silly! I don't hate you." She replied. Cloud was silent again except for the sigh that escaped his lips._

"_You're my only friend." He said softly. "Everyone else hates me. I'm worthless to them." _

"_Who cares about everyone else? It's only the opinions of those close to you that should matter. And you are important to me." She pushed her tray closer to him, picking up a fork._

"_Want to share my chocolate cake? Mum always says chocolate cheers you up. I just don't understand how." She laughed nervously. Cloud smiled slightly and took the fork from her hand._

"_I don't know what I'd do without you," He chuckled. Aerith smiled._

"_You'll never know." She replied. Cloud frowned, not understanding._

"_Because I'll always be with you."_

* * *

The sound of the doorbell echoing through the house, snapped Cloud from his thoughts. He checked himself in the mirror, pushing his spikes up a little before he answered. He sucked in a breath as Tifa stood on the doorstep, smiling. She was dressed in a simple, spaghetti-strapped black dress that stopped at her knees and shiny black high heels. Her hair had been half curled as it lay over her shoulder. She looked incredibly sexy. He smiled back, leaning over to catch her lips in a greeting kiss.

"So, what have you been up to?" She asked, pulling away. Cloud shrugged.

"Just lazing about really." He replied. She laughed.

"Well, that's no good is it?" She nagged mockingly. Cloud's smile grew as he closed the door behind her.

"Just let me get my wallet and keys, and then we can go." He explained. Tifa nodded as she pulled her handbag up on her shoulder. Cloud came back a moment later with his wallet and keys.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Ready," He answered as they left.

* * *

The restaurant wasn't too far from his house, just the end of the other street. It was known for it's romantic atmosphere of candles and music. Tifa had always loved the place since he had first took her there.

_So did Aerith_. His mind said suddenly.

_

* * *

Cloud blushed as he sat opposite Aerith. She, however, acted completely normal. Their parents were with them, having become close friends through their children's friendship. As Cloud looked at Aerith, he had to admit she acted very mature for an eight year old. She was very pretty for an eight year old too. She noticed him looking at her and smiled._

"_I love this place." She said, looking around her. "I want to come here all the time."_

"_All the time?" Cloud repeated, ignoring the conversation between the parents. Aerith nodded._

"_It's so beautiful. The lights, the flowers, the music…it's all so…magical." She explained. Cloud raised an eyebrow._

"_It's just a restaurant." He replied softly. Aerith laughed._

"_Cloud, promise me that when we are older, we will go on dates here." She said suddenly. Cloud cursed as his cheeks burned again. He didn't answer._

"_Cloud?" She asked. _

* * *

"Cloud?" Tifa's voice called again, he turned to her in surprise, as if realising for the first time that she was there. She giggled nervously.

"You zoned out on me." She laughed. Cloud smiled slightly but didn't say anything.

"Your table is this way," The waiter explained, leading them across the room. Tifa frowned as she saw Cloud's face, his expression showing how deep in thought he was.

"What's wrong?" She asked, reaching over and squeezing his hand gently. He looked at it closely without blinking.

"Cloud?" She tried again.

"Huh?" he said suddenly. "Uh, nothing." Tifa sighed but didn't press the matter any further. She took her hand away and opened up her menu, scanning the choices. Cloud continued to stare at his hand for a moment. He took a breath as he pushed the thoughts of Aerith to the back of his mind and opened his menu.

"Hmm….I think I'll have the chicken salad." Tifa mused. Cloud smiled.

"You always have that." He replied without looking up. Tifa laughed and kicked him under the table.

"I do not." She argued playfully. "I had the beef casserole the other night, remember?" She teased. Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, my mistake…I might have that casserole though." He answered.

"It was amazing." Tifa commented, closing her menu and placing it down. Cloud did the same and watched as his girlfriend played with the empty wine glass. She was beautiful tonight and the lightening from the restaurant seemed to heighten her features. She smiled flirtatiously at him as she noticed him staring. The waiter came over once more.

"Can I take your order?" He asked.

"Yes," Cloud replied, tearing his eyes away from Tifa. "I will have the beef casserole and Tifa will have the chicken salad." He noted it down and took their menus away.

"Would you like drinks?" He questioned. Cloud smiled.

"Yes, a bottle of wine please." Tifa turned to him with a raised brow as the waiter walked away.

"You are splashing out tonight aren't you?" She said, resting her head on her hands. Cloud leaned back in his chair.

"Only the best for you my love." He answered with a smile.

* * *

She sighed as she pushed her brunette bangs from her face. She couldn't believe she was doing this. What possessed her? She gripped her temples as she thought it through. She had to be prepared for the situation. The sound of a whistle snapped her from her thoughts and she looked up to see the train pulling into the station.

"Well," She whispered to herself. "Here goes nothing." She stood up and grabbed her bags as she walked to the carriage. She walked down the aisle until she came to an empty compartment. She dumped her luggage on the spare seat and sat down with a diary in her lap. With a small smile, she opened it to the last page. Though being a fifteen year old diary, it was still in amazing condition. On the last page, there was a hand-drawn picture of a brunette girl dressed as a bride and a blonde boy dressed as a groom. Her smile grew slightly as her fingers caressed the image.

"Cloud," She whispered.

* * *

Cloud watched as the waiter poured the wine and felt in his trouser pocket. He was glad to see the box was still there. Tifa took a sip of the wine and glanced at him.

"What are you up to?" She asked. He put on a serious face.

"Tifa, there's something I need to ask you." He said. Tifa put down her glass and placed her hand on her lap.

"Okay." She replied eventually in a worried tone. Her eyes grew wide as he stood up and then knelt on one knee, taking her left hand.

"Oh my god." She choked out, blinking hard as if she were imagining this.

"Tifa, will you marry me?" She let out a small laugh.

"Yes."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry for the long wait guys. My computer started playing up and the internet wasn't working so we had to get that sorted.

With or Without You

Chapter Three

_

* * *

Aerith giggled as she walked in a circle around him. She came to a stop and placed her finger on her chin in a playful manner while she took in his proud stance._

"_Something's different." She commented, acting as though she didn't know a thing. Cloud waited patiently for her to speak, thinking she knew nothing about it. She suddenly clicked her fingers, as though a thought had suddenly hit her._

"_You've been abroad!" His proud face suddenly fell and he gave a small sigh._

"_How did you guess?"_

"_Because I know everything!" She replied, shoving him playfully. Cloud frowned a little and she cocked her head to the side._

"_Aww Cloud don't be mad. Come on…Tag!" She said before she took off across the playground. Cloud looked up, watching her dart among the crowds of people before he gave a small smile and chased after her. She peeked around the wall of the building and shrieked as he raced towards her. He stopped suddenly, and changed direction to run around the other way. He caught Aerith as she ran around the corner._

"_Ah! No fair!" She cried but she was laughing uncontrollably. Cloud smiled and let her go as the bell rang._

"_Cloud?" She said suddenly. He turned to her, his grin still plastered on his face._

"_When we're older, let's go somewhere. Just you and me, okay?" She asked. Cloud blinked at the request._

"_Okay." He agreed with a small shrug. "So, I'm your bodyguard now."_

"_And my future husband." She reminded him of his promise of five years ago when they were in Primary One. Cloud blushed._

"_God we were losers." He laughed. She gave a pretend hurt expression._

"_You don't want to marry me now? Is it because I'm ten now huh?" She gave him another shove. _

"_Cloud. Aerith. Please leave the mushy stuff for your private time." The teacher said scornfully, causing the two to blush as all heads turned to them in amusement._

* * *

He groaned as he opened his eyes to darkness. The moon slipped through the gap in the curtains and bathed his covered body in ghostly pale light. He rolled over to be confronted with Tifa's peaceful slumbering body. He smiled a little and wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her closer to him before closing his eyes and succumbing to sleep.

* * *

Cloud awoke later that morning when Tifa brought him breakfast in bed. He vaguely remembered the dream and wondered why they seemed to be happening lately. Was it a sign? Tifa noticed his frown as she bit into her toast.

"What's wrong? Are you having second thoughts about us?" She asked. Cloud jumped slightly at the question and quickly shook his head.

"No…it's not you." He replied, taking a sip of orange juice.

"Then what is it?"

"It doesn't matter." He cut off sharply. She looked hurt but didn't say anything more. Cloud sighed.

"I'm sorry Teef. It's just that…it's in the past. I don't want to think about it." He glanced the clock and sighed as he stood up and dug out his work clothes. As he pulled his shirt over his head, he turned back to her.

"What are you going to do today?" He asked.

"Well," She began but stopped suddenly, immediately letting Cloud know she had an idea.

"What?" he asked.

"Well I thought since we're getting engaged, shouldn't we be moving in together?" Cloud gave an amused look, wondering why she was nervous about asking such a simple question.

"Teef, of course you can move in." He laughed, leaning forwards and brushing his lips tenderly against hers. She smiled and laced her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer.

"I've been meaning to have a clearout anyways," He explained as he slipped on his shoes. Tifa grinned.

"Well great minds do think alike." She joked, slipping out of bed and stretching. He nodded and walked over to her, grabbing her hips and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"I love you." He whispered softly after he pulled away. Tifa giggled and lightly stroked his cheek.

"I love you too. Have a good time at work." She replied. He waved as he left the room. Tifa sighed to herself, flicking her raven hair over her shoulders as she thought of what to do with herself. She settled for a shower before anything and grabbed her clothes before leaving the room for the bathroom.

* * *

She watched the rain bounce against the ground as the train kept moving. She leaned back in her seat and gave a long, tired sigh. Normally, she was known for her patience but in this situation, she wanted to get to Midgar as fast as possible. She needed to see him again. She raised her hand slowly, placing it across the cold metal.

"Cloud…will you still remember me?" She whispered softly.

_

* * *

Cloud frowned as she took his hand, wondering where they were going at the end of the school day._

"_Aerith…?" he began but she hushed him, continuing onwards._

"_Come on, it's not that far." She said as they walked to the edge of the city. Cloud glanced behind him and gave a small sound as a protest. Aerith giggled in response._

"_Cloud, you big wimp!" She joked as she raced across the field. Cloud stood still for a moment, wondering whether he should turn back or not. Aerith turned, her body illuminated by the sun as she flashed her bright smile._

"_Come on!" She called. Cloud sighed and gave in, chasing her across the field. He caught up with her at the river and looked at her. She smiled and moved onto the stones, jumping from one to the other._

"_Aerith! That's dangerous! You could be hurt!" He warned. _

"_Well then Mr Bodyguard. You better follow me closely to catch me." She replied. He rolled his eyes at her antics but complied and started to jump across after her._

_The field on the other side was covered in flowers, a sea of rainbow colours. Cloud had to admit, it was a pretty sight. Aerith grinned at his reaction and walked forwards into the small woodland area. He followed her, this time with no protests and watched her sit down on the dry mud under the shading trees._

"_It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked. Cloud looked around as he slowly sat next to her and gave a nod._

"_Not many people come here," She continued. "Just the odd people who walk their dogs."_

"_Have you been here before?" He asked, astounded. She giggled and nodded._

"_Yeah, this is where I go when I want to think but…I want more than that." Cloud frowned and waited for her to continue. After a moment, she did._

"_I want it to be **our** place." Cloud blinked, surprised and a little embarrassed at the proposal. She sat patiently, her eyes almost pleading even though she was not aware of it._

"_Okay." He said eventually. She broke out into a grin and threw her arms around him. If Cloud's cheeks had been a little red before, he was sure that they were scorching now. She finally pulled away but her grin remained._

"_Promise you won't forget it." She urged. Cloud opened his mouth to protest but she just begged more.  
"I won't forget it." He said eventually, standing up. Aerith took the hand he offered and was pulled to her feet._

"_And you won't forget me either, will you?" She added slowly._

"_How could I forget you?" He laughed nervously. Aerith smiled reassuringly and shrugged._

"You know, if one of us moves away." She said simply. "I know I wouldn't forget you…would you forget me?" Cloud tilted his head to the side, amazed to see Aerith look so upset.

"_No." He replied honestly. "After all, we were almost married once." He joked. She laughed and shook her head at the joke._

"_Ah…the good old days." She answered in a rubbish attempt of an old voice. Cloud snorted._

"_Grandma," He teased as they reached the river. Aerith raised a brow as she watched him start to cross before she smirked. _

"_Shut up," She replied playfully before she ran forwards and pushed him in. Cloud hit the water with a massive splash and looked up in time to see Aerith hopping from the stones, humming a cheerful tune. She stopped at the edge of the other side and tossed her pigtail over her shoulder._

_  
"Catch me if you can," She teased before she took off. Cloud stood up quickly, shaking water off his body. Oooo, when he caught her, he was going to make her pay for that!_

* * *

She sighed again at the memory that crossed her mind but she soon smiled. She couldn't wait to see his face again! What would he think? She giggled slightly as she tried to imagine what his reaction would be. She leaned back against her chair, closing her eyes in bliss as the train plunged on.

* * *

Cloud opened the door to be greeted by the smell of roast chicken. His stomach grumbled as he hung up his coat and made his way to the kitchen. Tifa was standing beside the cooker, slicing some peppers.

"That smells good." He commented before wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on her shoulder. She turned her face to him for a second with a soft smile.

"Well that's good to know." She replied. "I thought we'd better have something to eat before we tackled this place."

"You've changed clothes." He said, noticing she was dressed in a white tank top and long black trousers. She laughed.

"You didn't expect me to wear that dress all day today did you. I needed something fresh." She replied as she tipped the peppers into the pot. Cloud sat down at the table and shrugged in response.

* * *

After dinner, the two made their way through the rooms, deciding what to keep and what to get rid of. They were now in Cloud's bedroom going through drawers and wardrobes.

"Hey, Cloud." Tifa said suddenly, causing him to turn around. She moved away from the wardrobe and faced him. In her hands, she held a rectangular, wooden box that had a small pattern of a flower on the top. Cloud stared at it for a moment until her hands moved to open it.

"Don't." He said harshly. Tifa blinked.

"Why? What is it?" She asked in a hurt tone. Cloud walked over and gently took it away from her.

"It was a gift for a friend…a long time ago."

"Oh," was all she replied with before she yawned. "Well, I think we've done enough tonight. I'm going to the bathroom for a shower before bed. Do you want a drink or anything?" Cloud took a moment to respond.

"No I'm fine." He answered. She didn't say anything else, instead walked away down the corridor. As soon as he heard the door shut quietly, he opened the box. Immediately, a piano tune started playing and two figures danced across the mirrored flooring. Then a soft voice started singing along.

_**You and me together we'll be**_

****

_**Forever you'll see**_

****

_**We'll always be good company**_

****

_**You and me**_

****

_**Yes together we two**_

****

_**Together that's you**_

****

_**Forever with me**_

****

_**We two can be good company**_

****

_**You and me**_

****

**_Yes together we'll be_**

****

Cloud slammed the lid down, a little harsher than he had intended. For a moment, he stood with it in his hands, contemplating what to do. He sighed as he looked between the wardrobe and the boxes before he made his decision. Slowly, he placed the music box in a half-full cardboard box and pushed the lid down. The past was over.

* * *

"_Hey Cloud!" Aerith greeted as she opened the door. Cloud smiled at her as she moved aside to let him in._

"_I'm in the middle of my piano practise. I've written my own song, want to hear? It's kind of about us." Clou__d flushed at the words but nodded. The girl grinned and took his hand, tugging him up the stairs._

_They entered a large hall-like room, decorated with soft lighting and in the middle stood a large wooden piano. Cloud slowly followed Aerith and watched as she sat in front of the instrument. She stretched out her hands before placing them on the keys. At first, she started a small tune and Cloud crept forwards._

"_You and me together we'll be,_

_Forever you'll see_

_We two can be good company_

_You and me_

_Yes together we two"_

_Cloud leaned on the piano, watching her fingers move in fascination. She took a small breath before she continued._

"_Together that's you_

_Forever with me_

_We'll always be good company_

_You and me_

_Yes together we'll be."_

_She stopped after a few more notes and sat still. Cloud snapped out of his half-dreaming world and smiled._

"_It's good."_

"_Really?" She asked. He nodded and she beamed. "Well, you were my inspiration." She admitted softly. Cloud tilted his head to the side._

"_How come?"_

"_Well, because you used to think everyone hated you so…I wrote this song to convince you that no matter what I'm always going to be with you. And if we get separated, I'll find my way back to you." _

* * *

She opened her eyes and was slightly annoyed to see that the train still hadn't reached the station. She knew that it would take a long time to reach Midgar but she wanted it to be sooner with every passing second. She placed her head on her window, her breath rising against it and covering the glass in steamy paint. She hummed slightly under her breath before the words found their way to her mouth.

"You and me together we'll be,

Forever you'll see

We'll always be good company

You and me

Just wait and see."

* * *

I was watching Disney's Oliver with my niece yesterday and decided the song was sweet fr this fic. It'll be Cloud and Aerith's special song 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long update guys I've been ill :( but at least the new chapter is here now as well as my new fic "The Price of Love"

With or Without You

Chapter 4

_

* * *

The fifteen-year old boy stared at his reflection sadly. He sighed as the morning air filled his nostrils._

"_Cloud!" Her angelic voice travelled across the grassy fields. He looked up from his reflection in the river and smiled softly at her. She ran to him, skidding to a halt, and giggling as she kneeled next to him._

"_I've been looking everywhere for you." She said, playfully punching his arm. Cloud caught her hand as she moved to hit him again and rolled them over. Aerith let out a loud shriek that turned into a giggle as he lay on her. _

_For a moment, they just stared at each other until Cloud felt his cheeks go red. He looked away slowly until he felt her hand on his cheek, gently making him face her._

"Cloud…" She whispered before leaning up and pressing her lips against his. Cloud's eyes widened at the feeling. He had always had a special bond with Aerith and for the last couple of years, he had only dreamed of kissing her.

She moaned softly as she opened her mouth to him, her hands finding their way into his hair. He responded immediately and caressed her tongue with his. They stayed that way for a minute before breaking apart for air.

_Cloud stared at her, completely in a daze. His first kiss had been with Aerith! He couldn't quite get to grips around it. He knew that one of his best friends from High School, Zack had always liked Aerith and it was known that other boys had their eyes on her too. She cocked an eyebrow at his expression._

"_What's the matter?" She asked, stroking his hair. He turned his gaze back to her and smiled slightly._

"_Nothing…it's just…I never thought I'd ever be kissing you." Her eyes sparkled at the comment as she lazily hid them beneath their lids._

"_I've wanted nothing more for a long time." She admitted, her cheeks burning at the fact she was releasing her deepest feelings. Cloud shifted slightly and she opened her eyes only to have them close again as he lay butterfly kisses down her exposed neck._

"_I've always loved you." He replied softly. "I just didn't know how or when to say it." She smiled softly, her eyes still closed in tranquillity. _

"_You and me together we'll be…" She sang softly, her smile growing. Cloud laughed as he kissed her cheek._

"_Forever you'll see." He whispered back at her. She opened her eyes slowly and stared at him with kindness and love._

"_See, there was no reason for you to be afraid of me." She giggled. _

_"I'll love you always."_

* * *

"This is the final stop at Costa De Sol station. All passengers are to depart the train." The intercom's announcement awoke Aerith from her slumber and she looked around with lazy eyes.

Quickly, she grabbed her things and got off the train. Now all she needed was a taxi to the shipping dock and then she could get the ship to Junon. She would take a train to Midgar and there, hopefully she would find Cloud.

"Just a little longer Cloud." She whispered softly, a small smile on her face.

* * *

Cloud was wide-awake, staring at the white ceiling in disinterest. Beside him, Tifa's gentle breathing alerted him that she was still blissfully asleep. The dream had been so real this time, it almost felt as if he were kissing Aerith all over again.

'Maybe I'm not over her after all.' He wondered faintly before he glanced at his fiancée.

Her soft skin was glowing in the pale sunlight and her rosy lips were curved ever so slightly in a small smile. Cloud grinned to himself at the sight of her, all thoughts of Aerith suddenly disappearing. Slowly crimson eyes opened, staring sleepily up at him.

"Good morning," She yawned.

"Morning." He replied, nuzzling her neck lovingly. She giggled a little at his touch.

"Since it's your day off," She began as she turned over onto her side and successfully stopping his ministrations.

"I thought we could go over decisions for the wedding." She suggested, watching him for any reaction. He shrugged and smiled.

"Sounds good." He replied, kissing her cheek before giving her a peck on the lips.

"Do you want a long engagement or a short one?" She asked. H laughed slightly at the question.

"Uh a short one I think. I don't think I can wait too long." He admitted. He wasn't a very patient man when it came to what he wanted. She smiled up at him.

"How about a month or two? Sound okay?"

"Sounds fine." He answered with a yawn. She nodded and stepped out of the bed.

Cloud groaned at the movement and sent a mock glare in her direction. Tifa ignored it and left for the bathroom. After a moment, Cloud too left the bed. He wasn't really paying attention to where he was going and didn't notice the box in his way until he had tripped over it. He growled slightly in annoyance but it immediately stopped as that haunting song filled his ears.

"You and me together we'll be."

He stared at the wooden item lying on the floor. Of all the boxes, he had to knock over the one that had that music box in it. He went and picked it up, checking if it was damaged or not. He stopped and sighed a little, placing it back where it belonged. He pushed his hair back from his eyes and rubbed his forehead as he remembered just how he had taken the news that she was leaving:

_

* * *

She was sitting by the river, just as she always did. Her hair was glowing in the soft sunlight and as he approached, he couldn't wait until she turned to him with her radiant smile. However, when she did face him, her cheeks were wet with a river of tears._

"_Cloud," She choked out immediately collapsing into him. He held her in his arms as she continued to sob, her whole body shaking uncontrollably._

"_Aerith, what's the matter?" He asked, holding her closer. She sniffed slightly and pulled away, her eyes red with tears._

"_Dad got a new job." She managed to whine. "We're moving a week on Saturday!" As soon as she finished the sentence, she flung herself into his chest, crying all over again. Cloud's eyes widened in horror. She was leaving! No! How could she?_

"_But…" He began before he realised he had nothing to follow it up with. _

_"Where?" He tried instead._

"_We're travelling for a while. Dad has to travel for his studies but mum needs to go too because he'll be gone for a while and she doesn't want him travelling alone so we're all going."_

"_No." Cloud moaned. "You can't."_

"_I don't want to go." She sobbed. "I don't want to leave you."_

"_It's okay." He whispered soothingly, even if he didn't believe it himself. "It'll be okay."_

"_How can it be?" She cried._

"_It will be." He repeated, holding her tighter. "I swear it'll be alright."_

* * *

He snorted slightly at the memory. He shook his head clearing his mind of his past. He only wanted to think about one thing and that was his future with Tifa.

* * *


End file.
